Mephisto
Danko Thompson (born April 4, 1983), is a professional wrestler born in Chicago, Illinois, working under the ring name Mephisto. He is currently employed by Xtreme Wrestling Organisation (xWo), wrestling on the Meltdown brand. Life Outside Of Wrestling His family details are virtually none existent, but it is known that both his mother and his brother, the famed "Dormammu", are deceased. What we do know however, is that Danko Thompson left home at an early age, possibly at about fifteen or sixteen, and was fairly well off. Going on to live elsewhere on his own, he would be based alone for many years, right into his 20's, before his brother Dormammu, would contact him. It was then revealed that the two where brothers, and that Dormammu was working with a company called ‘Castrato Corp’; a company specializing in the development of biological weaponry; yet being listed as a 'Pharmaceutical Company'. Danko's brother Dormammu left home at an early age, leaving Danko to live alone with his mother. Not long after Dormammu's departure, Danko's mother passed away. She left everything she had to him in her will. This enabled Danko to keep on living in reasonable conditions, despite being alone. He would spend most of his teenage years alone, right up until the age of 20, before he was contacted by his brother after so many years of silence. Dormammu persuaded Danko to leave his home, and come work with him for the "Castrato Corporation". Little did Danko know, that the job offer was merely a ploy, and Danko was actually captured upon arrival, and was held in Castrato Corps Engineering Centre and was then subject to biological weaponry testing. After two years of torture, Danko somehow escaped; yet how he did so has forever been unknown. Upon escaping, Danko got into the wrestling industry, and crowned himself "Mephisto", and has be primarily known as that ever since. However, a year later, Dormammu ordered for Mephisto to be tracked down, and achieved in doing so. He tried to reconcile with his brother; knowing that Mephisto had suffered ill effects due to the torture, and couldn't fully remember what had happened. Despite his best attempts, Dormammu failed to win over Mephisto, and piece by piece, Mephisto rebuilt his memory, and slowly began to remember everything. Just at the time everything came flooding back however, Dormammu was accidently killed during a heated conversation, which also saw his Engineering Centre go up in flames. Danko's long road of recovery, and journey to the truth, was seemingly dropped in an instant. However, upon attending Dormammu's funeral, Mephisto came into contact with Adrian Osten, owner of Castrato Corp's rivaling company, Incognito Industries. Adrian would slowly get inside Mephisto's head, feeding him with information regarding his brother, as well as further angering Mephisto regarding his feelings towards Castrato Corp in general. This anger grew into sheer hatred, causing Mephisto to embark on a new, dark and hellish adventure; the life of a hitman. He would slowly but surely pick off the remaining Castrato Corp board members, one by one. Only one would survive, a certain Scott Warren. This man would prove to be a huge thorn in Mephisto's side, as he refused to give in as Mephisto desperately tried to silence him. The two would come to a showdown at the ruins of Castrato Corp's Engineering Centre, but after an unbelievable twist, Adrian Osten betrayed Mephisto, by attacking him from behind, and drugging him, hoping to wipe out Mephisto's memory of all their negotiations and missions that Osten sent him on. His motives for this were soon revealed, as Adrian wanted to take no risks in a full take over of Castrato Corp's remaining shares, and was paying Warren to effectively "go away". With Mephisto unable to remember anything of the "amendment" killings Adrian had sent him on, it seemed as if he had succeeded. Unfortunately for Adrian, strange developments evovled. Mephisto found a book, entitled "The Book of Mephistopheles". The book documented his life in third person, and despite his disbelief that the book was magic, and convincing himself that somebody else had wrote it, he couldn't deny the facts presented to him; as the book wrote itself whilst in his very possession. Upon reading the whole book, Mephisto came to realize just what Warren and Adrian had done, and with the help of Parchezzi; the man responsible for his brothers fatal accident, he put an end to the pair of them, killing them in the same night. This brought Parchezzi and Mephisto closer, and the duo reconciled over Dormammu's death, before Parchezzi left to pursue other adventures in his life. The killing didn't stop there, however. Determined to put Castrato Corp, Incognito Industries and everything else behind him, Mephisto tried to lay low for a while, and rebuild his life in the town of Naperville with his girlfriend Christina Brook. Unfortunately for him, his crimes caught up with him, and the police came calling for him, in investigation of the Amendment killings. The police couldn't quite get to him though, as they were beaten to it by a company known as the International Contract Agency; an assassins club, forged from blood money. They gave Mephisto an offer he couldn't refuse; should he perform a few high profile hits for them, they would erase his criminal records, and let him move on in life, and finally put his actions behind him. Mephisto did just as he was asked, and performed every hit asked of him successfully. Having fulfilled his end of the bargain, foiling a huge terrorist plot in the process, Mephisto had his slate wiped clean, and met up with the I.C.A boss, Jason Cain, to discuss his future. The two struck an agreement, and Mephisto moved over to Paris, France, where he is now working for a 'tea' company. Wrestling career Xtreme Wrestling Organisation: 2006 Mephisto was signed to the xWo on the 15th September, assigned to the X-Division, to try and boost the divisions talent. Mephisto would debut in a number one contenders match for the X-Division Title, but it wasn't just any match up; Mephisto's debut would be a Casket Match. His opponent was another X-Division newcomer, Syn Full. After a well contested match, Mephisto defeated Syn Full after rolling him into the casket, to earn himself the title shot. A week later, he would go on to win the X-Division Title, defeating Riotist. However, the xWo continued to fill the X-Division up, and Tony Vencetti was the latest competitor to step into the fray. On the 9th October edition of Revenge, after some interference from Mephisto's former manager, Angel Williams, Mephisto was able to pick up his third straight victory and retain his title. It was on this night that Law & Order formed, which would include Mephisto. Success in the faction came early, after the split of Tag Champions Cryme Tyme. Kareem Knight (One half of Cryme Tyme) joined the faction, in turn giving the Tag Titles to the faction. Although Mephisto neither won or defended the titles, he was crowned as a double champion due to the freebird rule of Law & Order. A few days later, in an interview, Mephisto announced that he would be defending his title against two opponents of the fans choice, at the next PPV, Taboo Tuesday. The fans would choose Alex Shelley and Riotist, and the match would be an Ultimate X Match. The match opened the PPV, and was nothing short of a spectacular match (mostly remembered for Riotist's stunning over the top rope powerbomb on Alex Shelley), but yet again, Mephisto managed to retain after yanking the title down. The match was so impressive, it was inducted into the xWo Hall of Fame. It would be the aftermath of this event, which would start to change the career of Mephisto. Law & Order made an enemy, in the form of Spike. Spike challenged Law & Order member Chris Michaels, but it would be Mephisto who would step up to the plate and accept the challenge. After costing Spike two victories, the duo faced off on the 30th October, in a two out of three falls match. Mephisto dominated the match, winning the first fall vai pinfall, losing the second; but only due to being DQ'd, and then winning the third after hitting his patented Mephestation. It would be at this point that Mephisto really took a heel turn, crippling Spike in a post match attack, piledriving him on a chair. Spike was never seen again. Not only this, but he attacked Meltdown superstars Omar Perkins and Dewayne Carter in the same week, suggesting he could be planning a brand change. Not long after, the change was indeed confirmed, and Mephisto left Revenge, taking the X Division Title with him. He claimed that nobody on Revenge proved a challenge, so he would try his luck on Meltdown. He debuted on the 3rd November, defeating Dewayne Carter. He wouldn't get time to celebrate, after Omar Perkins claimed revenge and attacked him. With both men getting the better of each other, a pick your poison match was set up for both superstars. Mephisto chose Chase Daniels for Omar Perkins, and Omar chose the former 3 time World Champion Christian Stevens for Mephisto. Both Omar and Mephisto would win their respected matches, and would both attack each other in the aftermath of them. The two faced off at Last Rights, with Mephisto going on to win the match and retain the title, winning at his second straight PPV. This PPV win would extend Mephisto's winning streak to 8 matches. Mephisto was traded back to Revenge on 19 November due to Meltdown temporarily shutting down as a main brand, but he didn't make his official return to Revenge until 4 December, where he faced off with Randy Orton one on one. He would defeat Orton in simple fashion, and enter an Eleven on One Elimination Handicap match the following week, against M.V.P. He entered the match last, and was one of the three survivors on 'Team Revenge', pinning M.V.P to claim the victory. So, after a successful return to Revenge, Mephisto made his way to Final Days, where he was yet again placed in an Ultimate X Match, after he bragged about having beaten everyone in the division. But, the then General Manager, Luke Holden, managed to serve up Jack Valen and Australian as his opponents; two xWo greats that Mephisto had never beaten before. No less, that was soon to change, as Mephisto won the Ultimate X Match in convincing fashion. The match would be eclipsed by controversy however, as after the match, Mephisto was attacked and stripped of the title by Shane McMahon, with Jack Valen being crowned the new champion. Xtreme Wrestling Organisation: 2007 Mephisto went AWOL upon being screwed at Final Days, but was next seen at New Years Massacre on New Years Day, where he would enter the 30 Man Massacre Match as a favorite. Despite helping to eliminate Mike Styles and Mors, as well as single handedly throwing D-Dawg out of the match, he couldn't go the full distance, finishing in third place, behind Montel Vontavious Porter and Riotist. This short coming didn't deter Mephisto however, as he firstly teamed up with Alexander Putrid to create the 'Roses of Putridity', and then expressed his desire to get his career back on track. On the very first 2007 edition of Revenge, he attacked Jack Valen and Savage, along with Putrid. He would justify his actions however, blaming Jack for the hard past month he has endured. After explaining, Mephisto dropped a bombshell, challenging Valen to a match that is so sadistic, only one of its kind had ever been held before; The Desecration Dungeon. Before Jack Valen even had chance to accept however, GM Luke Holden placed him in a Tag Team Title Match, along with partner Savage, to take on both Mephisto and Alexander Putrid. Mephisto and Alexander Putrid would impress, and win the match in convincing fashion, to win the tag team titles. However, whilst things had been heating up between him and Valen, Mephisto also had trouble to deal with on Meltdown. Having just won the titles, it was announced that at the Meltdown Super Show, tag champions would face tag champions, as Roses of Putridity took on E3. Not only this, but in a preview of the Super Show clash, Mephisto went one on one with Outlaw on the 20th January edition of Meltdown. After interference from Christina Brook and Alexander Putrid, Mephisto picked up the win. The following week, Outlaw and Mephisto would clash once again, this time in a tag match, Outlaw being partnered by Ted Hart, whilst Mephisto had Putrid in his corner. RoP won the match, and thus were crowned Champions of Champions in the tag team division. Unfortunately, things fell apart from there, as Mephisto and Putrid lost the tag team titles only two days later, to Excessive Force. Mephisto took the loss hard, as Putrid suffered an injury in the match, and Christina had also broken her neck in a car accident. Unable to focus on the task at hand, Mephisto couldn't bounce back from the events, and would go on to lose to Jack Valen in the Desecration Dungeon at Redemption, squandering his chance to reclaim his coveted X-Division title. His feud with Valen was far from over however, as the two would fight and bicker for the following weeks, with Mephisto getting the win over Valen in a Lumberjack match; the week before Infamy. During their feud leading up to Infamy, it was announced that Alexander Putrid was ready to return; thus creating Putrid & Mephisto vs. Jack Valen & Drew Rosenhaus, the Meltdown GM, in a TLC Match for the then vacant Revenge Tag Titles, at Night of Infamy II. The match would see many broken tables and ladder falls, but the main focus point was when Mephisto sent Drew crashing through a flaming table with the Mephestation. With Drew out of the picture, RoP dispatched of Valen, and were crowned two time Revenge Tag Champions, giving Mephisto his forth title reign, as well as officially ending his four month long feud with Jack Valen. Since then, Mephisto has picked up victories against Rick Wilson and Omega Sahko on Revenge, as well as taking part in a five on five match that saw him and Riotist chase to the back, with Riotist making a speedy getaway in a limo, whilst Mephisto followed in hot pursuit on a motorbike. The two had been fighting since Mephisto was named xWo Championship Contender for Chained In!, and the two were set to clash on the 22nd, in a Hell in a Cell match. The match was out of this world. Back and forth bloody action, the two stopped at nothing to take each other out. After surviving a powerbomb off the cell through a table, and then a barage of deadly kicks, Mephisto managed to hit the Kamakuza kick (ironically, the move he got from Riotist) to seal the win and win the xWo Championship. Mephisto had no time to celebrate his huge victory though, as instantly after, Mephisto had seemingly ran into trouble with the Alliance. It started with a routine match against Colby Henderson, which Mephisto comfortably won. Whilst Mephisto was out training for the match, Alliance member Chris Masters set up a Masterlock Challenge for Mephisto's girlfriend, Christina Brook, claiming women were getting too involved with wrestling. Obviously, Mephisto made the save, and things got personal fast. Only a week later, the two faced off in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match for the Revenge Tag Titles, that saw Roses of Putridity take on both The Alliance and The Movement. Despite RoP losing then member Dreadnaught early on in the match, Mephisto managed to outlast Masters and partner James Highfield, to retain the titles, and keep RoP's dignity. Alliance didn't look to let up though, as they arranged a Five on One match to finally destroy Mephisto; but of course, Mephisto wouldn't die. Showing such determination, Mephisto defeated all five men, and marched on to face Zack Riley a week later in a Steel Cage, for his xWo Championship. He would retain, but at a price. Masters and Highfield interrupted the match and attacked Mephisto, bloodying him, leaving him out of action for a week. This triggered Chris Masters, with help from Colby Henderson, to kidnap Christina Brook, and hold her for ransom. The following week, Christina was still in Masters clutches, who revealed himself to Mephisto as the kidnapper. Mephisto demanded her release, but it would only be granted if he gave Masters an "All To Lose" match at Resurrection, where if Masters won, he would gain the xWo Revenge Tag Team Titles, the xWo Title, and even Christina Brook. With no other alternative but to accept, Mephisto went into Resurrection with everything on the line. Masters literally dominanted him, with Mephisto only getting in varied attacks, and after the referee was knocked out, all seemed lost for the Black Rose. Colby Henderson saw the opportunity to run on out, blind siding Mephisto, as Colby and Masters began a two on one assault. But it would be a returning Marduk who put the exclamation mark on things. After coming through the crowd, he despatched of Colby with a Jack-knife Powerbomb through a table, and then went on to spear Masters, allowing Mephisto to recover, and hit the Black Rose Heartache for the victory. In the aftermath of this landmark victory, Mephisto headed back to Meltdown for a week, to ply his trade on the opposite brand, and see if he had what it takes to tackle both big leagues. His opponent was determined by Mr. Falcon, and that opponent would be Bryan Matthews. Matthews represented well, but he couldn't beat Mephisto. Pleased with his work, Mephisto headed back to Revenge, and in the following two weeks, picked up wins against Tyler Thompson and Mariusz Pudzianowski; retaining his xWo Title on both occasions. A couple of weeks later, Mephisto was entered into what critics have called, the best match of 2007; the Elimination Chamber. The combatants weren't told much about this match, just that the best four men on each brand would compete in the match, with the chance to win both the xWo and the World Heavyweight Championship. However, before the match begun, two of Meltdown's stars were brutally attacked, leaving just six to fight it out. The combatants entered were Mike Styles, Mors, Marduk, Chris Masters, Zack Riley and Mephisto. Mephisto unsurprisingly won the match; eliminating both Mors and Marduk at the end of the contest to win both titles. Unfortunately, Mephisto suffered a significant injury in this match, and was sidelined for a month. This didn't stop Mephisto reaching headlines, however. A week after the Chamber, he controversially dropped the xWo Championship in favor of the World Heavyweight Championship, and moved over to Meltdown; also dropping his Revenge Tag Team Championship. In the same night, Mephisto held a party to celebrate his success, but this was rudely interrupted by Mors, the former champion, who instantly challenged Mephisto to a rematch for the title. Mephisto obviously couldn't wrestle, so Mors hounded the Champion until he could; setting up a match between the two at Fall From Grace. Despite being on the receiving end of a lot of punishment, and fighting off a tad bit of ring rust, Mephisto still won, and proved to a lot of people that he might just be the best xWo superstar of all time. Since his monumentus back to back PPV victories, Mephisto has once again focused his attention on the Roses of Putridity. They officially reformed on the 7th September, with the same three members, and they marched to victory over Genesis X and The Unholy Alliance, to book themselves a shot against Blitzkrieg for the xWo Meltdown Tag Team Championships. A week later, they indeed did battle with the German Champions, and after a grueling match, Mephisto managed to earn the victory, but did it in ugly fashion. After delivering a bone snapping Rib Breaker to Mortiz, to cause internal bleeding, Mephisto mercilessly jumped onto him, and scored the pin fall, to earn the belts for RoP. It didn't end there though, as Mephisto had promised prior to the match, that he was no longer taking prisoners, and vowed that he'd start taking numbers; no matter the cost. Well, he didn't waste any time living up to his word; stamping on Mortiz's head after the match had finished, despite Mortiz already being in a critical state. With Jay Synite as his next opponent, many had been left to wonder how Jay Synite was going to survive this new, sadistic threat; they were right to. Mephisto annihilated Jay Synite to the point were Montel Vontavious Porter and First Sergeant interfered, attacking Mephisto and bloodying him, hoping for Jay to pick up the pieces. But, the damage had been done, and despite the attack, Mephisto was able to brave on, and nail Synite with one last stomp, to earn himself yet another win. Mephisto would then stand tall with his World Championship in his hand, as a clearly frustrated Montel looked on from the stage. Earlier in that night, Montel and Mephisto, as well as Chris Fame, had signed a contract to face each other at Summer Clash for the World Heavyweight Championship. Montel had beef with both Chris Fame and Mephisto, and was definitely the target going into the match. Mephisto's and Fame's only animosity towards each other was the fact that both know a win over each other would be huge, and, just as these elements suggested, the match was monumental. All three men literally gave everything they had, and all had huge chances to land the win, but it was Chris Fame who came away with the bragging rights, dispatching with Montel long enough to nail Mephisto with the 15 Seconds of Fame, and pin Mephisto, to not only seal the victory and win the title, but to also hand Mephisto his first ever pinfall loss, ending his year run. This left Mephisto in an extremely unstable state, as he ran rampage backstage after the match, knocking his girlfriend Christina to the floor, as well as to go so far as to assault his tag team partner Putrid, bloodying him to a pulp. Mephisto then stormed out the building, not once looking back. A day later, with the Roses of Putridity clearly finished as a team, the Meltdown Tag Team Titles were vacated, and soon after Putrid was released from the company. Mephisto hasn't been since. However, suspicions have been aroused, and rumour has it Mephisto has his sights set on a return, and more than likely, Chris Fame. Christina Brook has also confirmed the two are still together, and that xWo fans should look forward to seeing their resident Black Rose again, some time in the future. Moveset Finishing Moves *'The Mephestation' (Double Underhook Facebuster) *'Black Rose Heartache' (Springboard Moonsault) *'Cracka' Jack' (Charging Facial Stomp) Signature Moves *'Arachnophobia' (Top Rope Fishermans DDT) *'Pluto-Plexus' (Release Full Nelson Suplex) *'Sinner Shot' (Elevated Stunner) *'Message From Heaven' (Missile Dropkick) *'Trick Of The Trade' (Exploder Suplex w/ Backbreaker) *'God’s Law' (Theatrics & Knee Drop) *'C.O.D – Concussion on Delivery' (High Knee Strike) *'DT-X³' (Backflip Reverse DDT) *'Kidney Stones' (Various Body Shots) *'Kamakuza Kick' (Running Yazuka Kick) Nicknames *"The Black Rose" *"Lord Mephisto" Trivia * Mephisto went unpinned for an entire year before suffering defeat to Chris Fame. * Mephisto's unpinned run ran from September 25, 2006 to September 30th 2007. * Mephisto outlasted twenty seven other men in the 2006 Massacre Match. * Mephisto is currently dating Christina Brook. * Mephisto is currently undefeated on Friday Night Meltdown. * Mephisto went unbeaten in the year 2006, tallying up a total of eleven wins. * Mephisto is only the second ever Triple Champion in xWo history. * Mephisto is the seventh ever Triple Crown Champion in xWo history. * Mephisto is totally committed to xWo, and is currently employed with no other federations. Theme Music *"Get Your Body Beat" by CombiChrist (Current) *"Mad Professor" by Insane Clown Posse (Disused) Awards Recieved * Best Meltdown Champion (November 2006) * Best Meltdown Roleplayer (November 2006) * Best Finishing Maneuver (November 2006) * Best Revenge Match (January 2007) * Best PPV Match (January 2007) * Best Roleplay (January 2007) * Best Tah Team / Stable (March 2007) * Best Revenge Roleplayer (April 2007) * Best Tag Team / Stable (April 2007) * Best Face (April 2007) * Best Roleplay (April 2007) * Best Revenge Match (April 2007) * Best PPV Match - Chained In! (April 2007) * Best Revenge Champion (May 2007) * Best Revenge Roleplayer (May 2007) * Best Storyline (May 2007) * Best Revenge Match (May 2007) * Best Overall Face (May 2007) * Best Segment (May 2007) * Best Revenge Champion (June 2007) * Best Revenge Roleplayer (June 2007) * Best Storyline (June 2007) * Best Tag Team / Stable (June 2007) * Best Overall Face (June 2007) * Most Creative Roleplayer (June 2007) * Best Roleplay (June 2007) * Best PPV Match (June 2007) * Best Match Written (June 2007) * Best Revenge Champion (July 2007) * Best Storyline (July 2007) * Best Heel (July 2007) * Most Creative Roleplayer (July 2007) * Best Roleplay (July 2007) * Best PPV Match (July 2007) * Best Match Written (July 2007) * Best Finisher (July 2007) * Admin Of The Month (August 2007) * Best Storyline (August 2007) * Best Roleplay (August 2007) * Best PPV Match (August 2007) * Most Creative Roleplayer (August 2007) * Best Profile (August 2007) * Best Segment (August 2007) * Best Profile (September 2007) * Best PPV Match (September 2007) Championship Success * 1x xWo World Heavyweight Champion * 1x xWo Heavyweight Champion * 1x xWo X-Division Champion * 1x xWo Meltdown Tag Team Champion * 3x xWo Revenge Tag Team Champion Championship History *'xWo X-Division Title' - 2 October 2006''' -''' 17th December 2006 *'xWo Revenge Tag Team Titles' – 10 October 2006 '-' 23rd October 2006 *'xWo Revenge Tag Team Titles' – 15 January 2007 '-' 29th January 2007 *'xWo Revenge Tag Team Titles' – 18 March 2007 '-' 10 August 2007 *'xWo Heavweight Title' – 22 April 2007 '-' 10 August 2007 *'xWo World Heavyweight Title' - 29 July 2007 '-' 30th September 2007 *'xWo Meltdown Tag Team Titles' - 14 September 2007 '-' 1 October 2007 Mephisto Category:1983 births